Broken
by Aerle
Summary: When Sanji breaks his legs, his weapons, he sinks into a depression. Zoro, who is in love with the cook, tries his best to cheer him up. Will he ever let Sanji know how he feels? ZoSan one shot.


******Broken**

Breathing heavy Zoro ran over the island. Every time he blinked his eyes something in the landscape changed. Rocks and trees disappeared and reappeared like ghosts. He had to get back to the ship! A river appeared and all of the sudden he wade knee deep in the water.

Why did Nami had to bring them to this damn island?! Well, technically it wasn't her fault. On the Grand Line you never knew what to expect from the next island. But he just felt like blaming someone.

He climbed out of the water, his pants still dripping and started to run again. But this time a rock grew under his feet – if you could say that from a rock – and he almost tripped. He cursed under his breath. He didn't want to stay on this island a moment longer. He just had to hope the log pose had set. Where the hell had they docked the ship? Zoro was sure the crew had moved it without telling him. Otherwise he should be there by now, right?

Inadvertently his eyes looked for a sign of Sanji, like always. He had been in love with the blond cook ever since he saw him kick a boat in half for the first time. Well, he could do the same with his swords, but Sanji seemed to have some sort of elegance over him, even when he fought. And he was very handsome and best of all, he could stand up to Zoro, foulmouthed and strong as he was.

But all the chef seemed to care about was girls, cooking and cigarettes. Zoro sighed. The biggest problem was that he liked girls, and Zoro was far from that.

In the distance the swordsman saw a figure sitting on the ground. His heart skipped a beat when he recognized the slim figure of the cook. He stopped running. 'Why are you sitting here like that?' he asked in his normal deep voice, trying not to sound excited. 'This place is dangerous.'

'I-I think I broke my leg.' Sanji's face was pale. He looked scared.

'Don't joke around. Come on, we need to go!'

'Do I look like I'm joking?!' the blond man yelled suddenly.

'What the hell happened then?'

'I climbed a tree to see where the ship was, but then it disappeared and I fell.'

Zoro fell silent for a moment. All this time he thought he was running in the right direction. But direction never had been his strongest point, though he would never admit that out loud. And if even Sanji didn't know which way…

'And now my leg is broken,' Sanji continued plaintive.

'It's probably not that bad,' Zoro said soothing. 'Try to stand up.'

'Don't you think I've tried that?!'

Zoro looked at the cook. He must be very worried. In the entire conversation Sanji hadn't scolded at him. 'Well, if you can't stand up, I'll carry you. We'll let Chopper look at your leg then.' If the blond man intended to complain, Zoro didn't give him a chance. He knelt before the cook and let him climb on his back.

The swordsman started to run again to avoid the landscape changes. Sanji gave him directions. Though it had cost him a broken leg, at least he did't climb that tree for nothing. And of course they had to go in the opposite direction than Zoro was going in the first place. 'Oi, I said left.' The blond man poked with his good leg in Zoro's side.

'I'm not a horse,' he growled back, but actually he didn't mind it. Sanji had wrapped his arms around the swordsman's neck and when he talked, Zoro could feel his warm breath in his ear. The green-haired man held the upper legs of the cook. He had to suppress the urge to let his hands slide higher.

Finally the ship came in sight. When the swordsman boarded, Nami yelled: 'They're here. Set sail!' Then she asked: 'Why are you carrying Sanji?'

'That idiot might have broken his leg. I'll get him to Chopper.'

In the medical practice of the ship's doctor he carefully placed Sanji on the bed. Chopper came rushing in and started to examine him. The blond groaned in pain. Zoro felt sorry for the man, but there was nothing he could do for him now. He got ready to leave. But before he reached the door, Chopper said: 'His leg is indeed broken. Zoro, could you help me take off his pants?'

The green-haired man froze. His cheeks flushed. 'T-take of his what?'

'His pants,' Chopper explained patiently. 'Then I can make a cast.'

'No way! I don't want him to come anywhere near my pants!' Sanji protested.

Zoro hesitated for a second. But when Chopper beckoned him, he slowly walked up to the cook. He breathed heavily. He had wanted to take off Sanji's pants for a long time, but for a very different reason. This was definitely not the time to have dirty thoughts, though.

'Can't you get Nami to help you, Chopper?' the blond whined.

'Just be grateful I'm willing to help,' Zoro growled. But there was no way in hell he would let the navigator touch the cook.

His heart was beating fast when he started to unbutton Sanji's pants. He cursed under his breath when he noticed his hands were shaking.

'Could you hurry up? It's not like I'm enjoying this,' the blond man snapped.

Zoro kept silent. He was.

* * *

For two weeks all Sanji did was stay in bed. The crew took turns cooking, except Luffy, who rather ate the food raw than cook for his nakama. When it was Zoro's turn, he did extra his best, but it didn't even came near what the blond man could do. Still, he was hurt when Sanji barely touched his plate. But he did felt sorry for the chef. All he did was lie in bed all day and he wouldn't talk to anyone. The swordsman would like to sit with him the whole time, but he doubted Sanji would allow that. Besides, even the most thick headed on the crew would get suspicious, and Zoro wanted to keep his feelings for the chef a secret. For now.

Usopp and Franky made crutches for Sanji. He finally came out of bed, but didn't really seem to cheer up. He did start to cook again.

A few days later they reached the next island. This time it was a winter island, but at least the landscape stayed the same.

Zoro walked around the little village alone as usual. He strolled around not knowing what to do in this dull town. Just outside the village he saw Sanji sitting against a wall. He stared aimlessly into the air. Zoro walked up to him. 'Oi, love cook, are you trying to freeze to death?'

Sanji shrugged, without looking up. 'Might as well.'

'Look, I get you're upset that you broke your leg. I would too if my weapons broke, and I can replace my swords. But it's no reason to want to die. We need a cook and Luffy only wants you.'

The blond man kept silent.

Zoro sighed. 'I'm sorry you broke your leg, but…'

'Don't pity me.'

Zoro said down next to Sanji. 'Your leg will heal, you know.'

'Yeah, but it won't be as strong as before.'

'Sure it will. You just need to train. I'll even help you, if you like.'

Sanji looked up. His cheeks were red from the cold and he smiled a little. Zoro flushed. Why did he have look so damn cute right now?

'Thanks,' the blond said. Then he added: 'You are really sweet, you know?'

Surprised and a bit suspicious Zoro looked at the cook. Sanji had been really depressed lately. He had not insulted the green-haired man once, as was his normal behaviour. Now he seemed to have cheered up, but still he didn't scold. Instead of that, he called the swordsman sweet. No one had ever called him sweet before.

'T-thank you?' he uttered.

The blond cuddled up against him. The swordsman breathed loudly. What the hell was Sanji doing?! But he enjoyed the cook's warm body against his too much to do anything about it. The blond man looked at him again. 'You're cold. Your lips are starting to get blue,' Zoro said softly.

'Maybe you can warm them up,' the chef whispered.

Zoro flinched a little. What the hell was going on? Was this some kind of trap to see if he was gay? Or did Sanji know he had feelings for him and did he try to get him to admit it? But the chef's eyes seem honest. Gently Zoro stroked away a bit of the blond hair, at the same time checking for a fever. But Sanji was fine, just cold from the weather. All of the sudden Zoro didn't care anymore what the cook's motives were. He just wanted to kiss him. He pulled the cook closely to him and gently touched his lips with his own. The blond man didn't fight back.

When he let go of him, Sanji giggled. What was he, a schoolgirl?

'Come on, it's freezing here. Where are your crutches?'

'I lost 'em.' The cook looked at him blankly.

Zoro sighed. At this moment it seemed there was no talking to the cook. 'Come on then, I'll carry you again.'

'Yay, piggy-back ride!'

Silent Zoro let Sanji climb on his back. Something was definitely off with the cook, but what? He didn't seem to have a fever. Was he drunk? Or had he hit his head somewhere?

But even though something had to be wrong, Zoro was happy. He had finally kissed the cook.

When they arrived on the ship, the swordsman put Sanji in a chair in the kitchen. The whole way home the blond man had talked nonsense. And when he sat down, Sanji all of the sudden started to laugh.

'What's wrong now?' Zoro asked irritated.

'Your hair looks funny,' the cook giggled. 'It's completely green!'

Sighing Zoro called for Chopper. 'Any idea what's wrong? He is even more annoying than usual,' the swordsman growled.

Chopper examined Sanji. 'Hm, I think… Stop it, you jerk!' he cried laughing when the cook starting to tickle his belly.

Annoyed Zoro pulled the doctor away from him. 'What the hell is wrong with him?!'

'Sanji, how many of those painkillers I gave you did you take?'

The blond man thought about it for a moment. Then he said: 'One or two. Maybe ten.'

'T-ten?!' Chopper looked at Zoro. 'Well, I guess that's why he acting so strange. He'd better sleep it off.'

'Can you give him something to put him to sleep? I don't think I can take this any longer.' The vain in the green-haired man's forehead started to pound when Sanji pocked his cheek and giggled again.

'I could, but I don't know how that will react with the painkillers.'

'I'll take care of that.' Brook wandered in and began to play a lullaby on his violin.  
Zoro strolled outside and yawned. It was time for his nap anyway.

* * *

A few weeks went by. Chopper made sure Sanji didn't use to many painkillers. Franky and Usopp made new crutches. The cook started to become more like himself again. He danced around Nami and Robin again as usual and scolded at Zoro again. He seemed to remember nothing about their kiss.

But in battle he kept aloof. And he also didn't fight Zoro. After the umpteenth battle the swordsman had enough. If he wanted Sanji to become entirely himself again, he had to make sure the cook fought again.

One day, when the blond man was busy cooking, Zoro grabbed his swords and kicked the kitchen door open. He had bound his bandana around his head to look more demonic. Sanji looked surprised, but when he recognized the green-haired man, he got mad. 'What the hell are you doing, you idiot?!'

Zoro didn't answer. He attacked the blond man at full speed.

Sanji could hardly avoid his attack. 'Have you gone mad? Did your brain finally gave up entirely?' he yelled.

'I promised you that I would help you train.' Zoro answered without taking his third sword out of his mouth.

'When did you do that?!'

The green-haired man sighed. Of course, he didn't remember a thing that happened on that day. Not their kiss, but also not their conversation. And all the nonsense he talked. 'At the same time you said me not to pity you. I won't. And I won't hold back.'

Zoro attacked again. Sanji avoided the sharp blades. He dove under the swordsman's arms and kicked with his encasted leg against the swordsman's jaw. It hurt more than Zoro had anticipated. He was thrown back against the wall. When he got up, he wiped the corner of his mouth. There was blood on his hand. He grinned. 'I see you won't hold back either.'

Sanji was just as surprised about his strength as the swordsman was. But it also brought back his confidence. 'Bring it on then.'

For the next couple of hours, the sound of things breaking was deafening. The rest of the crew didn't pay much attention to it. It only meant that Sanji was back to his old self again. Usopp and Frankey just sighed at the thought they had to repair everything again.

Completely exhausted both Sanji and Zoro fell on the floor. It was as old times. Neither one of them could defeat the other.

Sanji lay with his arms spread out, just like Zoro. Their forefingers touched.

That night Zoro was leaning on the railing when he heard footsteps approaching. He smiled, as he had immediately recognized the pace. The person walking up to him stopped for a second, hesitating, but then Sanji came standing next to the swordsman. They both were silent. From the corner of his eye Zoro looked at the cook. He seemed to want to say something, but didn't.

'Can't sleep?' the swordsman asked eventually.

'Sorta…' The chef took a deep breath. 'Look, I just wanted to thank you for today. I haven't been very useful in battle lately, and if it weren't for you… You know…'

'Are you being sensitive?' Zoro smirked.

'Get bent.'

'Why, what are you going to do to me?'

Sanji flushed after seeing the grin of the swordsman. 'T-that's disgusting!'

'Is it?' He took a step closer to the cook.

The blond man looked a bit scared. 'Are you going to rape me?'

'It's not rape when you like it,' Zoro answered amused. Sanji looked quite shocked.

Out of nowhere the swordsman threw him against the wall. He pressed his lips against the cook's, while the blond man struggled. He squirmed to get free, but Zoro had him pinned. And when it was a battle of pure strength, Zoro always won. Sanji ceased his resistance and just gave in.

The green-haired man enjoyed every second of their kiss. By mistake Sanji had opened his mouth and Zoro took full advantage of that. He pushed his tongue between the cook's lips. He got so caught up in the kiss that his grip on Sanji loosened. The second he stopped kissing to breathe, Sanji pushed him away and ran off as quickly as his broken leg allowed. The swordsman sighed. He would have some explaining to do in the morning.

* * *

The following day Zoro was working out bare-chested. Sanji walked by, but when the swordsman looked in his direction, he quickened his pace and disappeared into the medical practice. He sighed. The cook probably wanted to forget about the incident as soon as possible. Still, he was curious why Sanji ran of to Chopper. Inconspicuous he walked to the window of the medical practice.

'So, ehm, those painkillers you gave me, do you think it's possible to get, like, hallucinations or weird dreams from them?' he heard Sanji asked uncertain.

'Maybe. How many did you take this time?' Chopper asked stern.

'Just one. I had a headache.'

'Well, you didn't react well on them the last time, but then you took a lot,' Chopper said.

'You know what, I'll just stop taking them.' Sanji presses the bottle of pills in Chopper's paws and started to walk towards the door.

'What kind of dream did you have?' the doctor asked curious.

The cook stopped dead. 'That Z… Just something that would never happen in a million years,' the man interrupted himself.

'You know, dreams usually are about hidden desires,' the reindeer said thoughtful.

'Not this one!'

The door swung open and Sanji came out with his face all red. Zoro continued his workout and gave the cook a nod, like everything was normal. The blond man almost ran to the kitchen.

The swordsman sight again. Their kiss was again blamed on the painkillers. He really wanted Sanji to know about his feelings. But at least now he would stop take the damn things.

* * *

A few weeks later it was finally time take off Sanji's cast. The whole crew came together to celebrate. Not only because it was an excuse for a party, but also because now the cook could fight at his full potential again. After his fight with Zoro, Sanji started to participate in battles again, but the cast slowed him down. But now the blond could fight like he used to.

Zoro was standing outside alone, as Sanji came walking by. The rest of the crew had fallen asleep. 'What are you doing here?' the swordsman asked.

The cook held up a cigarette and lit it. 'There is still some booze left if you want it.' He started walking again.

'You're avoiding me lately,' Zoro said suddenly.

The blond man stopped. 'No, I'm not.'

'Yes, you are. Why?'

'Is that why you are standing out alone moping?'

'Don't dodge my question. Why are you avoiding me?'

'N-no reason.'

'Liar. Tell me.'

'Fine!'Sanji fumbled his cigarette nervously. 'Lately, I… I have dreams…'

Zoro raised an eyebrow. 'What kind of dreams?'

'Believe me, you don't want to know.'

The green-haired man pressed him against the wall. 'Try me.'

Sanji's face was completely turned red. He clenched his fists. 'They're erotic dreams, all right?! And not the normal kind about Nami, but…' He bit his lip. 'About you.' It was almost a whisper.

Zoro looked a bit surprised. 'And what am I doing in them?'

The blond sighed. 'I-it started innocent, with just kissing. In the second one you talked about having sex, but we ended up just kissing and when you had let me go I fled. I thought I got those dreams from the painkillers Chopper gave me, but after I stopped taking them, the dreams got worse.'

'And did you liked what I did to you in those dreams?'

Sanji looked at the swordsman shocked. 'What kind of question is that?'

'A very simple one,' Zoro smirked. He liked making the cook feel embarrassed.

'I-I don't know…' The blond man looked very uncomfortable. 'Maybe in the dreams itself, but not…'

'Even in the first two?' the swordsman interrupted.

'The first one is kind of blur, but I guess in the second one I enjoyed it more than I anticipated.' Sanji looked at the deck.

Zoro leaned forward, locking the other man completely in. He brought his mouth close to the cook's ear. 'That's good,' he whispered, 'because the first two times were real. But the rest was your own dirty imagination.'

Sanji looked shocked. 'Real? What do you…?' The rest of his words were smothered, for the green-haired man had pressed his lips against the cook's. The blond man placed his hands against Zoro's chest. First the swordsman thought he tried to push him away, but he noticed that the hands gently started to stroke his abs. Zoro started to kiss the blond man's neck. He heard a soft moan. _Sanji liked it_. The cook's fingers ran through his short green hair.

Zoro got turned on. It was now or never. He kissed Sanji's lips again. Then he carefully placed his hand on the chef's crotch. He was just as aroused on as the swordsman was and pressed his hips forward. Zoro stroked the man's groin and softly squeezed it. Sanji moaned again, this time louder.

Zoro started to unbutton the other man's pants, his hand shaking with anticipation. Sanji didn't stop him, nor complained he wasn't Nami. He had clung himself to the swordsman. Zoro pulled the man's underwear down and looked at his erection. The cook looked even better than he had imagined. He ripped Sanji's shirt open and licked his abs. He heard the man panting and moan when he touched his erection.

Zoro couldn't hold back any longer. He had to have Sanji now. Taking initiative for the first time, he felt the cook's slim hands undoing his pants and taking out his manhood. Zoro groaned and pressed his body as close to Sanji as he could, looking for a way in. The cook held his breath for a moment and bit on the swordsman's lip. Zoro's body started to move against the chef's, slowly at first but increasingly faster. Sanji wrapped his legs around the waist of the green-haired man. His body, his fingers through the swordsman green hair, his lips pressed against his, everything about the cook drove Zoro mad. He never wanted to let go of him again.

They came almost at the same time, Sanji against Zoro's stomach and the swordsman inside the cook. Carefully the swordsman placed the other man on the ground and leaned against him for a while. Though he finally had got what he had longed for for a long time, he still wanted to stay as close to Sanji as possible. He looked up. The blond man had his eyes closed and stroked his green hair. Zoro pressed his lips against the cook's. His kiss was eagerly answered.

Then the swordsman took a step back and zipped up his pants. He walked to the railing. Behind him Sanji followed his example. Both fell silent. Then the cook said slowly: 'You just fucked me.'

'And you liked it.' A smirk appeared on Zoro's face.

'N-no, I didn't.'

'Starting with this again?' the green-haired man asked angrily. 'Cut the crap, Sanji. I wouldn't have done it if you had shown any sign of resistance. But you're the one that undid my pants, remember? Just admit you have feelings for me!'

Sanji looked defeated. 'I guess…'

Zoro walked up to him and put his arms around the man's waist. 'Don't guess. Just say it.'

'Fine! I admit it.' Sanji placed his head against the swordsman broad chest. 'I hope you're happy now,' he mumbled. 'You've broken me…'

FIN

7


End file.
